


Brave

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse Dean, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It takes Dean years to work up the nerve to approach the handsome Doctor Novak to even talk to the man, let alone ask him out, but he never finds that bravery.  Good thing Doctor Novak does.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one is "Juicy", and I sort of use it pretty early on, and then not again. Not sure how well this fic fits for the word, but...I like how the story turns out, so I'll accept it, lol. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Day 23~**

**Juicy~**

Dean slid into his seat at the table and opened his container of food.  Cafeteria food always left something to be desired.

 

“Busy day?”  Charlie asked.

 

“This is the first time I’ve sat down all day.”  He said as he dug out his cheeseburger.  The first bite was deeply disappointing.  It was dry and flavorless.  Nothing like the delicious, juicy ones he made on his grill at home.

 

“I’m updating all of the computers in physical therapy today.  It’s a nightmare, they’re so outdated.  I’ve had to put in an order for six new computers because there was no way they could those could be updated. They’re so old there’s no hope for them.  I think they were put in like, 20 years ago.”  She rattled on as she picked at her salad.  Dean ate another bite of his burger as he listened, making noises of acknowledgement here and there as she went on a rant about how long it would take to finish updating pediatrics next week.  He watched the people coming and going, some were staff, others were patients or visitors.  When a certain blue eyed doctor walked in, he sat up straighter.  Doctor Castiel Novak was the pediatric gastroenterologist, and he was the most beautiful person Dean had ever laid eyes on.  He watched as the doctor greeted a few other people politely before getting in line at the Asian station to get food.  Once he had it in hand, he grabbed a bottle of ice tea and a peach before heading to the register.

 

“What are you looking at?”  Charlie asked.  Dean’s cheeks tinged red and he dropped his eyes to his own food.

 

“Nothing.”  He mumbled as he picked up his spoon and dug into his cottage cheese.

 

“Liar.  You’re staring at Doctor Novak again, aren’t you.”  She turned around in her seat, quickly spotting the object of her friend’s desire when he sat down a few tables over from them.

 

“Just drop it.”  Dean warned.  He took another bite of his flavorless burger and grimaced.

 

“You should talk to him.  He’s nice.  I’m updating that department in three weeks.”  She had a smirk on her face when she turned back around.  He narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Don’t you go getting any ideas.” 

 

“You should just talk to him.  He’s human, not the god you seem to think he is.  I watched him spill his coffee on his shirt just last week.”  She rolled her eyes before stuffing her face with more of her salad.  “You really should just talk to him.”

 

“But…”  His eyes drifted over to where the handsome doctor was trying to eat Lo Mein noodles with a pair of chop sticks.  He had the sticks backwards and the noodles kept slipping out of his grasp.  It made Dean snort and shake his head.  Maybe saying hi wasn’t quite as intimidating as he had convinced himself it would be.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was still another two weeks before Dean actually saw Doctor Novak again.  He was a nurse up in the pediatric ICU whereas Novak was in a completely different area of the hospital, so it wasn’t very often that their paths crossed, but on a Tuesday at 3:09pm, that’s exactly what happened.

 

Dean was doing his rounds, administering medications and tending to one of his patients when he heard the door to the room slide open and another nurse walk in.

 

“Hey, Dean, Ellen wants you to take 221 down to pediatric gastro for testing.  She’s complaining of abdominal cramping and nausea, so she needs a full gastric work up.  Since you’re the only person she’ll even let near her, you get the honor of taking her down.”  Donna said.  Dean sighed and finished checking his current patient’s vitals. 

 

“Fine, I’ll take her down.  She better lose the attitude though.” 

 

“She won’t, but at least she’ll have less of one with you.”  She said.

 

“Great.”  He muttered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why do I need to get more testing?  This is ridiculous.  It’s just an upset stomach.”  Claire grumbled from her bed as Dean wheeled her into the elevator.

 

“Better to be safe than sorry.  Who knows, maybe this will clear up all your other issues and you’ll be able to go home finally.”  He hit the button for the fourth floor and waited for the doors to slide shut.  It didn’t stop the 16 year old from complaining though.

 

“I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t poop without bleeding, and you idiots can’t figure out what’s wrong with me.  I’ve been here almost two weeks and they’ve learned exactly squat.”

 

“Well, that’s what they’re trying to do, figure out what’s wrong.  If you fight them every step of the way they can’t do their job, so ease up, kiddo.” 

 

The doors opened and he pushed the bed out onto the floor.  After checking in at the desk, he wheeled her down to the waiting room.  She was still grumbling but he was busy talking to the nurse that would be taking Claire back for the testing.  As soon as she was wheeled away, he smoothed a hand down his scrub top and turned to leave.  They’d bring her back up when they were done, and he’d warned the nurse, Tess about Claire’s bad attitude.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the deep voice and looked over to see Doctor Novak standing there, a soft smile on the man’s face.

 

“Oh, uh, hey Doc, how are you?”

 

“I’m good.  What brings you up here?” 

 

“Patient needed a work up.  I think Doctor LaFitte has her.  I hope he’s ready to deal with a ton of teenage attitude because she came packing more than her usual share today.”  Dean joked.  Castiel smiled and took a few steps closer.

 

“He can handle it.  Benny has a way of charming the more stubborn patients.  I’m sure she’ll be in a relatively pleasant mood when she comes back downstairs.”

 

“I hope so, she’s one of mine.”  Dean said, smiling back.

 

“I suppose you need to return to your rounds.”  Castiel tugged at his tie which Dean noticed was on backwards.  Charlie was right, the man was adorable and definitely didn’t need to be up on a pedestal like Dean has been putting him on for years now.

 

“Actually, I’m taking my lunch now before I start my evening rounds.  I’m working a double today.”  Dean replied. 

 

“You just reminded me that I’ve been here since six this morning and I have not eaten either.”  Castiel checked his watch.  “I should eat before my next patient.  Would you mind some company?”

 

Dean felt his stomach do a flip and he swallowed hard as he nodded.

 

“Sure.”  He was glad his voice didn’t crack.

 

They made their way down to the cafeteria and Dean snuck glances at the handsome doctor the entire way. 

 

“I didn’t think you knew my name.”  He admitted as they walked into the cafeteria.  Castiel smiled, tilting his head and looked at him curiously.

 

“Why?  Because we’re in different areas of the hospital?”

 

“Well, yeah, I guess.”

 

“But you know my name?”

 

Dean ducked his head, his cheeks flushing against his will.  “Yes, I know your name.”

 

“Hmm, so why do you think I wouldn’t know yours?”

 

“I’m just a nurse.  There’s a ton of us here.”  Dean shrugged.

 

“Dean,”  His name was spoken softly and with affection.  It made him look up, but he wasn’t prepared for the look on the other man’s face.

 

“You’re not just a nurse.  Don’t think like that.  I’ve known who you are since you started here.  You’re friends with my brother, Gabriel.”

 

“Gabe Novak is your brother?”  Dean never put the fact that they had the same last name together.  The two men didn’t look or act anything alike. 

 

“He’s my older brother.  One of several, actually.  I know you two go out for drinks on occasion, and he told me he even asked you out once.”  Castiel said as they got their food and got in line.  Dean snorted as they got in line.

 

“Yes, he did, but I told him no.  He’s a nice guy but too much of a jokester.  I don’t think he knows how to take anything seriously, and he admitted he doesn’t really do relationships.  I’m too old for flings.”

 

Castiel chuckled as he set his food on the counter to be rung up.  “Yes, he loves to flirt but it’s a lie.  He does relationships, he’s just afraid of getting hurt again.  His last girlfriend broke his heart so he’s afraid of letting someone do that to him again.”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow as he ran his card and typed in his pin.  “Did you follow me down here to try and convince me to date your brother?  Because he’s still not my type.  I don’t look at him like that.”

 

Castiel laughed as they made their way to a table in the corner that was free and sat down across from one another.

 

“Heavens no, he can get his own dates.  I followed you down here to have lunch with you, but also so I could get to know you better.  Then I was hoping you might see past my own awkwardness and agree to go out with me.”

 

Dean nearly dropped his fork.  He gaped at the doctor for a moment.  “Seriously?”

 

Castiel suddenly seemed very unsure of himself, tugging nervously at his backwards tie again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I had no idea if you even liked guys.  Gabe never talks about his family.  We talk about work, about movies, games, stuff we like to do, I talk about guys, he talks about guys and girls, but I think he mentioned a sister once.  Never any brothers.  I talk more about my brother, so I had no clue if you even liked guys.  Cas, man, I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you and maybe ask _you_ out for like, three years now.”  Dean confessed.  It came out in a rush and he felt a sense of relief at the bright, happy smile on Castiel’s face.

 

“Dean, I knew you liked me.  You told my brother you liked me, so he opted not to tell you we’re related.  He said either you’d man up and come talk to me or I’d have to do it.  I got tired of waiting.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped.  “Oh my god.  I’m so embarrassed.”

 

“Please don’t be, I like you very much, and it took me a while to work up the nerve to speak to you as well.  The last time I wanted to try, I was informed that you were dating Benny.”  Castiel hesitated a second before reaching across the table and touching the hand Dean wasn’t eating with. 

 

“That was like, two years ago.  We went on a handful of dates, then his ex came back into town and he broke up with me.  That’s his wife now.”  Dean turned his hand a bit so he could hold Castiel’s hand in return.

 

“So, my brother says you’re still interested.  Is that true?”  Castiel’s eyes were so blue this close up.  He was even more gorgeous when Dean could look at him head on with nothing more than a table between them.

 

“Very interested.  I’d love to go out with you.”

 

Castiel gave another bright smile.  “Wonderful.  When are you available next?”

 

“I’m off Saturday.  We could do dinner and a movie, or there’s a street fest downtown if you want to go.”  Dean said. 

 

“I would like that.  Dinner, and then we can enjoy the street fest together.  Better for talking and getting to know one another.  I apologize in advance if I come off as awkward or clumsy.”

 

Dean smiled and squeezed his hand.  “Cas, you’re awesome just the way you are.”

 

Castiel smiled right back.  “I feel the same way about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
